Taste the Rainbow
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Vaan x Balthier yaoi lemon oneshot. "Tu te negas o prazer com essa facilidade?"


**N/A: **Bom, eu estou jogando Final Fantasy XII há três semanas (aproximadamente), e decidi que _tinha_ de escrever algo Vaan x Balthier. É impossível não pensar neles como casal, nem que por alguns poucos instantes. Enjoy :}

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e nomes estranhos desta fic não me pertencem. Culpem a Square Enix por sua criatividade em nomear coisas.

**Warnings:** Esta é uma fanfic **yaoi lemon**, portanto, se _não_ gosta de homens transando, **não leia!**

**Warnings 2: **Eu não domino a língua culta, então é bem provável que esta fic tenha DIVERSOS erros. Me perdoem e comentem para eu melhorar, ok? Obrigada :}

**

* * *

  
**

**Taste the Rainbow**

Ele mirava a janela impaciente, embora uma peculiar sensação de quietude preenchesse sua aura. Os dedos tamborilavam na pequena escrivaninha em que se encontrava recostado, ao passo que a chuva caía do lado de fora. Não fora sem razão que a colocara ali: dava-lhe a bela visão de toda a vasta paisagem de Dalmasca.

Balthier construíra sua casa com as próprias mãos, e se orgulhava disso: na época, havia sido mais por dinheiro que por egocentrismo, mas, com o tempo, a experiência lhe serviu de estimulo à auto-estima. Por conta disso, acabou por não se incomodar com o tamanho diminuto que esta possuía perto das demais vizinhas.

"Balthier! Sir Balthier!", proclamou uma voz jovem vinda da porta da casa. Balthier, em seus plenos vinte e cinco anos, levantou-se bruscamente e rumou em direção à maçaneta da mesma, procurando conter toda a sua ira por aquele atraso num semblante desdenhoso e calculista.

- Então, sir Basch, o que o levou a – ele parou assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os do jovem que estava à porta. Só agora percebeu que a voz de Basch não teria soado tão jovem, mesmo abafada pela grossa camada de madeira que compunha a porta. Estacou por um momento, pensando no que faria a seguir.

- Sir Basch? – o jovem perguntou, curioso – Vaan é o nome, sir.

Não devia passar dos dezessete, mas seu corpo era desenvolvido o bastante para aparentar um tanto mais. Talvez o fato de passar o dia trabalhando junto aos cabelos louros tivesse conferido a Vaan um físico jovial e atlético. Seu sorriso corroborava para a imagem simpática que este formava, e Balthier se sentiu, por poucos segundos, um tanto quanto constrangido por reparar naquele tipo de detalhe – afinal, ambos eram homens. Porém, logo se deixou acostumar com a visão que tinha do tórax de Vaan e seguiu:

- Vaan, sim? Pois bem... Como sabes meu nome? Vi-te em algum lugar, por acaso? – Balthier fixou seus olhos no medalhão que o jovem expunha no peito quase nu, atento.

- Bom... Eu trabalho para Migelo, o qual me enviou cá para convidá-lo a pagar tuas dívidas – o louro parecia obstinado, porém entediado.

- "Convidá-lo a pagar tuas dívidas"? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Não me faça rir, moleque... Aqueles ladrões é que te devem, não eu. Veja: era a vez _deles_ me pagarem a rodada, portanto, não está em minhas mãos o que tanto desejas.

Vaan franziu o cenho, tentando enxergar o interior da casa do rapaz que o atendera. Não que tivesse uma mobília nobre, ou traços de algum tipo de pertence valioso, mas, não se pode subestimar o valor de uma casa por sua entrada. E mais: por menos que fosse, ele e Penelo precisavam de gils para comprar a comida de mais uma longa semana de vida órfã.

-...De qualquer modo, acho que não se incomodaria de deixar este serviçal entrar por um momento. Só o suficiente para saciar a sede, digo... – disse Vaan, perspicaz.

Balthier franziu o cenho, acanhado. Por mais inocente que o garoto aparentasse, tinha certeza de que não era boa coisa. Muitos dos jovens de Rabanastre eram órfãos, e este simples garoto estar trabalhando simbolizava que deveria ser um deles. O mais velho cogitou a possibilidade de Vaan ser um trabalhador honesto, mas sua desconfiança acabou por levá-lo a imaginar que o jovem era um duplo cidadão: de dia, ao trabalho. De noite, ao assalto. Além disso, ele já fora, certa vez, gatuno. Já roubara para pagar a miséria que o alimentaria por dias e dias de pobreza, e sabia muito bem as técnicas utilizadas por desavisados. Entretanto, aquele louro lhe pareceu algo interessante – um brinquedo novo.

Por fim, decidiu sorrir para o garoto, abrindo o braço num gesto convidativo. Era hora de ver se seus conhecimentos sobre ladinos não estavam obsoletos.

- Pois entre, meu caro. Minha água nunca feriu a ninguém, e não há de se negar a um mero trabalhador das terras um gole d'água.

Assim, Vaan pisou firme no tapete de entrada da casa de Balthier.

* * *

- Hmm, então... Como conseguiste todas estas iguarias? Quem vê a fachada de tua construção não pode sequer imaginar que haja tantos tesouros aqui dentro! – dizia o jovem entusiasta, vislumbrando a diferença drástica que o interior da casa apresentava para sua entrada, embora fosse uma morada pequena.

- Ah é mesmo? Não sabia que moleques julgavam tanto o livro pela capa – Balthier sorriu malicioso. Ele conhecia perfeitamente a tática de se fazer de garoto abestalhado e inocente, já que fizera uso desta inúmeras vezes.

Consistia na teoria tola de que o roubado nunca acreditaria ter sido molestado por alguém tão jovem e, aparentemente, ingênuo. Ah, bons tempos os de suas aventuras.

- Não sejas tão literal. Sabes bem que pensamento qualquer um teria ao ver teu sobrado marginalizado aqui, longe da cidade.

- Hmm, tens razão. Vou-me à copa e não me demoro – o mais velho foi caminhando lentamente em direção a outro cômodo de sua casa – Voltarei com tua água, aliás.

O garoto acenou infantilmente, esperando o menor sinal de que Balthier se fora dali. Era sua chance.

Balthier não tinha muita idéia do que estava para acontecer, mas era inegável a sua tentação em provocar o garoto e deixá-lo à sua mercê. O sentimento de repulsa que ameaçou instaurar-se em seu interior não se deixou concretizar, e o homem de cabelos castanhos agora se mirava no reflexo do tampo da mesa onde estava sua jarra de água, lembrando-o de quantas mulheres já não banhou com ela. Tamanho deleite tivera com elas que não conseguia se lembrar do último amor verdadeiro que teve, mas lembrava-se nitidamente das curvas que desenhou tantas vezes, dos seios que já sabia muito bem como manejar, dos beijos ministrados sob medida. Mulheres...

Enquanto isso, Vaan tratou de pegar, rapidamente, uma jóia que havia lhe chamado a atenção de dentro de um pote largado no canto da cristaleira que estivera a observar. Com certeza, a pedra não era reparada há muito pelo dono daqueles tesouros, que parecia ter negligenciado a existência dos mesmos há décadas: estavam todos desorganizados, largados e empoeirados em prateleiras e cantos daquela estranha sala com uma escrivaninha voltada para a janela. Escondendo a pedra em um de seus bolsos, ele maquiou o pote de forma a parecer intocado e se dirigiu à janela, ver se avistava algo de estonteante no horizonte.

Nada.

Subitamente, sentiu alguém se aproximar sutilmente de si, parando apenas há dois passos de não lhe tocar com o tórax as costas.

- Haha, sempre a mesma tentativa... – ele aproximou-se um pouco mais, de forma a fazer uma aproximação persuasiva – E então?

Vaan estacou por um tempo, sem ação. Ele não queria encarar o fato, mas, estarem eles, dois homens que eram, postados fixos um próximo ao outro, lhe soava deveras estranho. Tratou de se endireitar, aproximando-se mais da janela, a fim de tentar aumentar a distância entre ele e Balthier.

- O... O quê? – ele perguntou, ainda confuso – A vista é magnífica daqui, sir.

- Achaste mesmo? – o outro se aproximou um tanto mais, evidenciando que estava preparado para fazer contato com o louro a qualquer momento.

- Ah, sim... É impressionante que uma casa tão renegada possa ter tantos privilégios.

O mais velho silenciou por um momento, pensando consigo qual seu próximo movimento. A resposta não tardou a aparecer:

- Veja... Um de meus maiores dons é a percepção, e esta me permite diversas coisas – dizendo isso, Balthier meteu a mão bruscamente por dentro do colete metálico de Vaan, tentando localizar a jóia dele roubada. Sem delongas, encontrou o objeto e pôs-se a segurá-lo ali, sem tirar a mão do louro – Como esta, por exemplo.

Balthier podia sentir a respiração tensa do garoto ao se ver despido de sua máscara de inocência, e o fato de ter aproximado seus corpos o fez imaginar o que teria em mente para fazer tudo aquilo. Há muito não se divertira com a estupidez juvenil, mas aquilo ultrapassava qualquer limite. Os poros todos do louro se refletiam em sua camisa branca, que tocava as costas de Vaan com certo deleite.

- O que um gatuno amador como tu estás a fazer, hein? Deveria supor que és mais um daqueles órfãos de Lowtown? Hahahaha! – Balthier se deliciava em desdenhar daquele corpo um pouco menos desenvolvido que o seu, lambendo lentamente cada gota de mel ácido que suas palavras derramavam na carapuça do jovem, que permanecia imóvel, sem ter o que fazer senão processar o que estava a acontecer.

Por diversas vezes, Penelo tentara avisar-lhe que um dia seria pego, mas nunca quis encarar isso como algo possível. Pelo contrário: a sensação de imortalidade juvenil o tornara impermeável para tal imagem. Era como se pudesse se imaginar intocável por toda uma vida, e o fato de Balthier tê-lo percebido quebrou toda a realidade virtual que tinha para si.

Sorriu, então, derrotado. A ira que o dominava por sua incompetência o levara a tratar aquilo com certo escárnio, a suprimir sua raiva antes que esta explodisse e pudesse acarretar-lhe problemas maiores.

- Agh... Como foi que...-

- Simples. A Magicite é uma pedra que há muito ganhei de um bom amigo, hoje distante daqui. E sua composição lhe permite reagir de forma única quando em contato com uma semelhante – ele se curvou sobre o ombro de Vaan e expôs a nuca para este, que não pode deixar de notar o brinco um tanto quanto peculiar que ali pendia – este brinco é um dos fragmentos que roubei antes de ganhar a pedra, mas não deixa de reluzir de forma excêntrica. Agora, se me permite, devo retornar esta pedra para seu devido lugar. Quantos outros jovens desavisados Migelo pretende me enviar?

Balthier foi deslizando a mão pelo corpo de Vaan de forma lenta, a intensidade aumentando gradualmente, de forma a tirar a pedra pelo meio mais demorado – ele fez questão de prolongar tudo aquilo. A pele do louro chamava-o sem embaraços para ter com ele os mais pecaminosos prazeres e, mesmo nunca tendo se relacionado com homens ou sequer se atraído por algum do tipo, não conseguia conter a fúria que se arrastava por seu corpo de possuir o jovem.

Vaan, entretanto, não quis encarar o que estava acontecendo. Ficava repetindo mentalmente se não era só mais uma das jogadas zombeteiras do mais velho, que pelo jeito se divertia há muito com aquilo. Contudo, os eventos não poderiam continuar degringolando naquele ritmo, ou...

- Quão ingênuo achas que sou? – Vaan virou-se bruscamente, encarando o outro com uma força inquisitória em seu semblante, há pouco nervoso – Achaste que deixaria de apreciar tua bela coleção, _sir_ Balthier?

-...De fato, não. Era previsível tal conduta vinda de uma criança.

- Criança?! – ele se aproximou de Balthier, os olhos flamejantes – Sabes quantas pessoas esta criança já teve de sustentar?! Se achares que roubo por mero hobby como um dia já o fez, _sir_, enganaste seriamente.

Balthier lambeu discretamente os lábios e puxou-o pela gola de seu colete, deixando uma distância de meros milímetros separar infância e maturidade, inocência e corrupção. Seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso sedento, buscando o que saciaria aquela estranha necessidade que se alojara em todos os seus nervos, e ele proferiu, languidamente:

- Disseste que fiz por hobby, _meu_ jovem? – Balthier fez questão de demarcá-lo como sua posse – És um tanto quanto atrevido, Vaan.

Dizendo isso, beijou o louro com a malícia de alguém deturpado e dependente, se entregando de uma vez ao prazer. Podia sentir a língua relutante do outro tentar expeli-lo de si, com a indignação típica de um adolescente numa situação crítica, mas, mesmo assim, não se deu ao trabalho de parar. Não era seu problema, pensou.

- Hmm... Ah... – Vaan lutava sem esperanças, até finalmente conseguir se desvencilhar dos lábios secos de Balthier – Como ousa?!

Vaan empurrava desesperadamente o mais velho para trás, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Este já o prensara contra a parede, e era ali que permaneceria até as coisas melhorarem. Pensou em chutar o homem de cabelos castanhos que o violentara a face, mas suas pernas encontravam-se completamente imobilizadas pelas deste, restando a ele sentir de perto todo o corpo pulsante de Balthier. Parou, então, de se debater, reparando no físico do outro. Antes que pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão, porém, Balthier desatou a falar:

- Quantas vezes já não passei por vontades das mais adversas, tendo só a própria carne para morder e o suor como suco para suportar mais um dia sem fim. Presumiste, por um acaso, que não sei o que é desejar algo que não se pode ter? – ele falava de forma vulgar, quase pornográfica – Se queres mesmo saber, garoto, penso que até hoje continuo com esse _vício_. E tu? Te negas o prazer com essa facilidade? Haha, me impressionas desde que entraste em minha morada.

Prazer. E o que era o prazer? Estar entre as pernas de Penelo, talvez, ou sentir seu corpo rijo contra o dele, na iminência de um orgasmo, do qual ele era culpado de todo. Talvez fosse provocá-la contra algum canto esquecido de Rabanastre, nos intervalos que Migelo concedia aos dois. Mas, de que importava pensar naquilo agora?

Prazer. Sim, o prazer daquele momento estava começando a surgir. Iniciara-se fraco, um tanto hesitante, trotando pelos dedos de Vaan, ainda encostados na parede. Ainda assim, a cada inspiração de Balthier, era possível sentir a musculatura abdominal do outro, seu suor de sede carnal, sua excitação bem nítida... Mesmo não tendo o par de seios que Vaan tanto gostava de usar para seu bel prazer, mesmo não podendo delinear a cintura que ele tanto admirava em Penelo, ele não negava que aquilo lhe era extremamente tentador.

Surpreendendo-se mentalmente com a sensação do garoto ficando excitado, Balthier sentiu-se triunfante. A distância entre ambos acabara de ser rompida e, em seu lugar, milhares de clamores vieram, em busca de algo bruto, animalesco. Ele sabia muito bem o que era ser desejado, e sabia identificar o mínimo traço de rendição vindo de sua presa, o que fez com que mordesse a nuca do jovem louro sem mais delongas, selvagem.

- AAAAH! – o louro urrou, mordendo os lábios. Penelo nunca se atrevera a fazer muitas tentativas em seu corpo, se atendo a acariciar seu membro e, periodicamente, degustá-lo com os seios e a boca.

- Agora, pagarás por toda a tua ousadia – Balthier lambia os lóbulos de Vaan com as palavras – Ingenuidade sua achar que sairia impune, garoto...

- Hmm, não... – o louro se sentia constrangido, apesar de tudo. Não sabia dizer como nem quando passou a querer tanto o outro em si, muito menos se aquilo seria certo ou não, mas... A sensação de estar se entregando para um estranho, o impulso de transar sem a menor preocupação e a ferocidade com que Balthier lhe prensara o fazia delirar – e implorar por mais.

- Ah, agora implora por redenção? Por um acaso não te agrada o preço de tua infração, garoto? – o escárnio nas palavras do mais velho era evidente, e sua despreocupação para com o louro também.

Vaan se enraiveceu. Com todas as suas forças, tratou de se desvencilhar da larga camisa branca que o outro trajava e começou a arranhar as costas deste, talhando-lhe do início ao fim a marca das unhas.

- _AAAH_... – um arrepio percorreu toda a pele de Balthier, que desfrutava das mãos ásperas do garoto em suas costas, despertando todas as suas feras. Não seria mais capaz de falar, muito menos provocar o garoto. Agora, ele só pensava em uma coisa.

Sem cerimônia, tratou de despir o louro, deixando que este também lhe rasgasse a camisa. Já prestes a deliciar-se mais uma vez com o pescoço nu do garoto, Balthier se viu sendo apreciado pela língua deste, que seguia uma trilha imaginária e voluptuosa por seus contornos abdominais bem delimitados. Antes de chegar perto da ereção do mais velho, contudo, Vaan voltou e demorou-se em seus mamilos. Estavam rijos e prontos para serem prestigiados, à espera de uma língua quente e úmida que os acariciasse da forma correta – da forma que estava a fazer naquele momento.

- _Aagh, Vaan_...

Mulher alguma fizera aquilo antes, imaginou ele que por um receio tolo de se portar de forma masculina demais. Com isso, ele alisou violentamente a nuca de Vaan, subindo a mão até seus cabelos e fazendo com que este se submetesse completamente a seu controle.

O louro obedeceu, sem muito protesto, enquanto descia uma das mãos até o pênis de seu mestre. Sentia-o tão quente e pulsante quanto o seu próprio, sensação que o fez morder com mais força os mamilos do outro. Logo, ele se pôs a tirar as calças de Balthier, masturbando-o em seguida, sem muita preocupação de fazê-lo gozar.

- _Hmm... _Tão duro... – Vaan lambeu os lábios – Serei eu parte de teu vício?

- _Ahh, eu... Eu quero..._

Vaan olhou para cima, vulnerável, esperando o próximo comando de Balthier, mas este era puro tesão, perdendo assim o controle de suas ações. Vendo a expressão do mais velho, o louro sabia exatamente o que este queria, e foi mordendo todos os seus músculos até chegar à sua virilha, onde um pênis duro e quente o aguardava, o líquido símbolo da excitação lubrificando-o. Abrindo a boca sem cogitar se deveria ou não chupar o outro, tratou de abocanhar o membro deste.

_- AAAAH!_

Ele sugava a glande do outro com fúria, esperando que este não se agüentasse. Mas Balthier parecia saber se segurar bem, levando Vaan a engolir tudo o que conseguiu de seu pênis. Era algo novo, estranho, saboroso. Ele foi devorando com a boca numa velocidade cada vez maior, até sentir que Balthier já estava prestes a gozar nele. Parou, então, cruelmente.

Ao invés de sentir-se torturado, no entanto, Balthier olhou-o dominador, sabendo muito bem o porquê daquilo. Vaan se ergueu lentamente, atritando suas ereções devagar. O outro gemeu enlouquecido, e assim começou a erguê-lo pelas pernas, de forma que o louro pudesse abraçá-lo com estas. Carregou-o até sua escrivaninha, onde pode estender sua mais preciosa aquisição – ao menos por aquela noite. Debruçou-se sobre ele, indicando que o jovem continuava sobre seu comando.

- _Ugh..._ – era a vez de Vaan gemer. Podia sentir o calor do membro do outro próximo à sua entrada, já ansiando por ser penetrada deliberadamente.

Balthier começou com um dedo. Agitou-o ali, apressado. Não se permitiu dar ouvidos aos protestos de Vaan, pois estes eram supérfluos e descartáveis. Sua verdadeira vontade estava naquilo, e a forma como seu pênis pulsava cada vez mais culminou na colocada de outros dois dedos.

- _AAH... Mm... Mais…_

Torturaria o rapaz um tanto ainda ou o libertaria para gozar junto a ele? Ele sorriu, inabalável. O poder de brincar de mestre parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente consigo, pensou.

Começou a masturbar o rapaz com a outra mão, lenta e cruelmente, ao passo que lhe dava mordidas intensas com a boca e enfiava o quarto dedo nele. Vaan podia se sentir estimulado em todo o seu corpo, e a sensação de um orgasmo vindo era inevitável.

- _Aaah... Eu... Eu vou..._ – ele se forçava a segurar mais um pouco e desfrutar de tudo aquilo ao máximo, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil.

Assim, Balthier retirou os dedos e soltou o membro do louro, parando para encará-lo. Sua expressão era de vitória e soberania. Podia ver no olhar do garoto as súplicas deste pelo orgasmo que não pôde ter.

- Por... Porque vo-

Antes que pudesse terminar, Vaan sentiu o pênis quente de Balthier penetrá-lo bruscamente, todo o seu comprimento tocando-o por dentro.

- _AAAAH!_ – ele urrou de dor, arranhando mais uma vez as costas do outro, que não se conteve e lhe deu outra forte estocada.

Era delicioso sentir-se violando aquela virgindade do garoto, e seu semblante de dor o estimulava a continuar, a fazê-lo delirar junto a ele. O tesão todo era mútuo, e logo os dois começaram a respirar e se movimentar em sintonia.

- _Ahh... Vaan, eu..._ – em seu limite, Balthier mordeu uma última vez o louro, ao mesmo tempo que este lhe arranhara as costas – _Eu vou..._

- _Hmm... Eu... Eu quero..._

Balthier pegou no pênis de Vaan com força, a fim de extrair todo o sêmen que pudesse.

- Eu também.

- _Aaaah!_ – gemeu alto o garoto, gozando no corpo de Balthier.

O outro deu uma última estocada antes de tirar seu pênis de dentro de Vaan e ejacular em sua boca. Feito isso, ainda ofegantes, os dois lamberam o suco que lhes restara de seu desejo e logo se voltaram um para o outro, receosos, porém confidentes.

- Ah... É... – Vaan tentou verbalizar algo que pudesse quebrar aquele clima pesado de estranhamento que se instalara entre eles, mas era impossível. Estariam os dois arrependidos?

Balthier permaneceu quieto por um tempo, pensativo. Pouco tempo depois, no entanto, sorriu de canto, levantando-se e indo até a janela.

- Hmpf... Fiz-te homem, afinal – ele ria consigo, deixando o jovem desnorteado – Mas penso que, com isto, quaisquer dívidas que tenha serão re-avaliadas, estou certo?

- Sir Balthier, o senhor... – ele se levantou também, indo em busca de suas vestes pelo assoalho do cômodo.

- Ffamran mied Bunansa, o nome. Chama-me do que te convir, mas este sou eu, sem disfarces.

O louro parou por um momento, encarando-o perplexo. Rasgou o rosto com um sorriso jovial, despreocupado. Aproximou-se, então, de Ffamran, tocando-lhe os lábios sutilmente.

- Eu sabia que o senhor não me decepcionaria como pirata...

Dizendo isso, terminou de se vestir e saiu, cantarolando, livre de qualquer heresia cometida naquela casa. A idéia de dizer a Migelo que não conseguiu localizar sir Balthier lhe pareceu interessante, em se tratando que este o mandaria constantemente rastreá-lo. Quem sabe quando ele decidiria encontrá-lo?


End file.
